Tu oscuridad es mi luz
by l.vankrausser
Summary: Zechs, miembro de Preventers, se dirige a investigar un ataque a una base minera en Deimos, el satélite remanente de Marte. Sin embargo, lo que encuentra en el lugar dista mucho de lo que él creía que confrontaría. Nota: Situado justo después de los eventos de Endless Waltz Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)


Pairings: Zechs Marquise/Treize Khushrenada

Resumen: Zechs, miembro de Preventers, se dirige a investigar un ataque a una base minera en Deimos, el satélite remanente de Marte. Sin embargo, lo que encuentra en el lugar dista mucho de lo que él creía que confrontaría.

Notas: Situado justo después de los eventos de Endless Waltz.

Año 197 D.C. Octubre 30

El Tallgeese III permanecía estático en el vasto espacio en el que se encontraba, a pocos kilómetros de la nave base cercana a Deimos, el satélite que quedaba de Marte.

En él, Zechs Marquise revisaba los reportes que recién había recibido, mismos en los que se mencionaba un ataque que había resultado ser un sabotaje en la labor de extracción de minerales, aunque no se especificaba quiénes eran los atacantes.

En uno de los monitores laterales de la cabina, Sally lo esperaba pacientemente, observándolo con detenimiento a través de la pantalla.

–Este ataque es demasiado inusual –comentó por fin, levantando la vista de los reportes–. No encuentro un patrón que lo relacione con otros de facciones rebeldes. Además, hay algo muy extraño en la descripción que los sobrevivientes proporcionaron.

–Asumimos que esas descripciones fueron producto de sus estados alterados por el pánico –fue la respuesta de Sally–. No es posible que haya sucedido algo como lo que esos hombres dijeron ver.

Zechs observó el ruinoso y oscuro lugar, dubitativo.

–Hay cosas que pueden existir en el límite de lo imposible, Sally. Pero tienes razón. Algo así no podría aplicarse a esta situación –dejando el asunto de lado, Zechs decidió continuar–. Voy a entrar. Te Informaré de cualquier situación que pueda encontrar.

–Ten cuidado, Zechs.

Marquise no pudo evitar ese leve gesto sarcástico que reemplazaba su sonrisa al escucharla. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaban tanto por él?

-Todo el tiempo. Preventer Wind fuera.

Cortó entonces la comunicación para evitar interferencias de ondas de radio o cualquier otra que pudiese poner en riesgo de descargas magnéticas al Tallgeese y se aventuró con cautela hacia el enorme boquete abierto a un lado de las ruinas.

La oscuridad en el interior era densa y extraña. Apenas se filtraban por algunas rendijas de los ventanales blindados los reflejos naturales de las luces del sol y varios trozos del asteroide Fobos que todavía circundaban el planeta Marte.

El sistema de gravedad de la base estaba inutilizado, así que no sería una caminata fácil debido a la falta de la misma. Mientras avanzaba, Zechs descubrió en las paredes de concreto y metal algunas marcas toscamente hechas, como si fuesen rasguños.

Había también manchas parduzcas de muy diversos tamaños tanto en muros como en el piso del lugar. Zechs se estremeció al pensar que eran tal vez manchas de sangre, porque de ser así, ese lugar se había convertido en una verdadera carnicería.

¿Cuánto de verdad tenían las descripciones de los sobrevivientes moribundos? ¿Había sido sólo el resultado de las armas de los atacantes, despiadadamente volcadas contra esos hombres con armas apenas suficientes para una pobre defensa del lugar? ¿Habría sido en realidad, algo más que sólo humanos armados?

Pensando en todas las probabilidades, Zechs llegó a un área abierta en donde al parecer, la batalla más cruenta había tenido lugar. Ahí, la oscuridad era casi absoluta.

Enfundado en su traje espacial, bajó del Tallgeese para adentrarse en alguno de los centros de operación principales. Sin embargo, mientras recorría el lugar con todos los sentidos alerta y una potente lámpara diseñada para lugares como ese, los escenarios se repetían ante sus ojos.

Muros con grandes manchas ennegrecidas en ellos, huellas de disparos y esas marcas que parecían hechas con enormes y afiladas garras.

"Garras", pensó el piloto mientras examinaba de cerca una de esas marcas. "Pero, ¿qué podría tener semejantes extremidades?"

Hizo una lista mental de los Mobil Suits que conocía, y ninguno de ellos tenía algo similar. O remotamente parecido. Ni armas, ni maquinarias, ni siquiera partes de armaduras podrían ser las causantes de esas marcas.

Pensando en ello, continuó su exploración. Hasta que llegó a la que sería la sala de operaciones generales de la estación.

Antes de poder dar un paso dentro del lugar, escuchó un leve susurro en los intercomunicadores de su casco. Se detuvo en seco, tratando de identificar ese ruido como una interferencia, a pesar de que su equipo estaba totalmente desconectado de cualquier comunicación exterior.

Sin embargo, el susurro se repitió, esta vez con mayor claridad.

– _Miliardo..._ –Era una voz dolorosamente conocida; el tono varonil y aterciopelado que resonó en sus oídos le provocó un fuerte escalofrío–. _Debes irte..._

–¿Q-qué...?

Volteó frenético hacia varias partes, y de pronto, en el pálido reflejo de la luz exterior que se filtraba en el corredor por el que había llegado ahí, lo vio. Apenas era una silueta desdibujada en las sombras del lugar, aunque familiar e inconfundible.

Zechs sintió que le faltaba el aire, que el lugar de pronto se volvía opresivo y aterrador. Sintió que una grave oleada de pánico, algo que jamás antes había experimentado, lo envolvía. Y sin embargo, la voz que lo había paralizado, de pronto lo sacó de ese estado de aturdimiento.

– _Debes irte_. _Vienen por ti y no se detendrán_.

No esperó más. A pesar de la falta de gravedad, Zechs se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Todavía faltaban varios metros para alcanzar el corredor que lo llevaría hasta el Tallgeese, cuando entes extraños, humanoides con deformadas extremidades e imposiblemente adaptados a la falta de gravedad y oxígeno, le cortaron el paso.

Zechs se detuvo, sacando su arma y buscando algún lugar en el que pudiese atrincherarse para defenderse. Empezó a disparar cuando los seres se aproximaron a él, con una rapidez fuera de todo contexto.

Encendió el sistema de comunicación para pedir ayuda, más de pronto supo que no lograría salir de ahí con vida cuando ninguno de esos entes pareció afectado por sus disparos.

Los monstruosos seres lo alcanzaron, desgarrando su traje con las garras que reemplazaban sus manos. Gritando por la impotencia y el terror, Zechs sintió cómo la piel de sus brazos, de su espalda y de sus piernas, ya sin la protección del traje desgarrado, se agrietaba debido a las condiciones atmosféricas adversas, y la presión interna de su cuerpo aumentaba haciéndolo sentir que su sangre hervía. Los entes, mientras tanto, lamían cada gota de la sangre pulverizada que el cuerpo del piloto expelía por las heridas.

Y mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba, su mente recordó las palabras que aparecían en el reporte. Lo que para él había sido el resultado de una mente desquiciada por el pánico y la adrenalina, ahora se le presentaba tan real.

" _...seres que buscaban nuestra sangre, destrozando a los hombres y bebiendo de ellos, como esas historias de vampiros que solían contarse en la tierra..._ "

Al ser mordido por uno de esos entes aún sobre lo que quedaba de su traje, justo cuando una sombra distinta que, blandiendo un destello metálico como el brillo de una espada se acercó, la inconsciencia lo envolvió en sus brazos.

El roce de algo helado en su mejilla lo devolvió a la conciencia, y con eso, un agudo dolor que se extendía por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviese muriendo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se sentía demasiado débil, aunque todavía con fuerza suficiente para voltear a su alrededor y ver en dónde se encontraba.

Reconoció el interior del Tallgeese, viajando a la deriva en el infinito espacio cercano a Marte. Un rojizo resplandor inundaba el lugar, proveniente del reflejo de la luz del sol sobre la superficie del planeta. Afuera, Deimos avanzaba silencioso e imperturbable sobre su órbita.

Estaba sentado en el piso frío de la cabina, recargado contra una de las paredes metálicas.

–No trates de levantarte –escuchó otra vez esa voz que casi había olvidado, tan clara y real como el dolor que sentía.

–¿T-Treize?

Khushrenada se inclinó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla. Zechs pudo verlo ahora con total claridad.

–Perdiste mucha sangre, y el resto se coaguló en tu cuerpo debido a la falta de presión cuando tu traje fue desgarrado. Tu estado es crítico.

–E-esos seres... –su voz se perdió, tratando de razonar la situación.

Khushrenada se sentó a su lado sin tocarlo. Zechs lo observó, tratando de encontrar lo que no encajaba en toda esa situación. El otro suspiró en forma tenue.

–Esos seres son reales, Miliardo. Son entes sobrenaturales que alguna vez fueron humanos. Habitan en la parte más recóndita de Deimos. Precisamente en donde se les ocurrió levantar la mina de extracción. En la cara oculta de la luna.

El piloto quiso refutar eso, más recordó las palabras de uno de los hombres que leyera en el reporte:

" _...seres que buscaban nuestra sangre... vampiros..."_

Negó levemente con un gesto, e intentó hablar, sin conseguirlo. Su celeste mirada no se apartó del rostro del que fuera su amigo.

–Pero tú... No puede ser... Tú estás...

–¿Muerto? Bueno, es algo complicado.

–Todos... vieron cuando... L-la explosión... y tú...

–Lo sé. Pero ocurrió algo que es difícil de entender –antes de continuar, le acarició el cabello aún manchado de sangre, quitándole un mechón de su frente. Zechs respiraba con más esfuerzo–. Aún no he podido comprender del todo qué fue lo que ocurrió. Sólo recuerdo la explosión y una extraña sensación de ser arrastrado en medo del vacío. Tengo un muy difuso recuerdo del dolor, y alguien que intentaba hablarme sin palabras. Me preguntó si deseaba su ayuda y lo único que pude hacer fue pensar en ti. Después de eso solo hubo oscuridad y la recurrente idea de que no estaba vivo. No sé más, sólo que ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Aunque lamento mucho no haber llegado antes para evitar lo que está ocurriendo.

Zechs paseó su mirada un tanto opaca sobre sus facciones.

–¿E-estoy delirando? No puedes ser real...

Treize negó con un gesto. Su expresión era triste.

–No, Mili. Pero pronto lo harás debido al shock. Estás agonizando. –Guardó silencio por algunos segundos, permitiéndole al piloto asimilar sus palabras–. Lo siento.

Zechs lo vio por unos segundos y fijó sus ojos en el cielo artificial de la cabina del Mobil Suit.

–¿Eres... como ellos...?

Treize bajó un poco la cabeza, evitando verlo.

–Eso temo. He intentado no hacer lo que ellos, pero cada día se vuelve más difícil lograrlo. Me he convertido en un monstruo.

Zechs sonrió levemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantar su mano hacia el rostro del otro y acariciarlo.

–Jamás... podrías ser un monstruo, Treize... –el mayor levantó la vista, sonriéndole enternecido al escucharlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Zechs se desvaneció. –N-no quiero morir... –Khushrenada cerró los ojos, resistiéndose a escucharlo.

–No, Miliardo...

–... no me dejes morir... –suplicó con mayor vehemencia esta vez, dejando su mano en la mejilla fría de su amigo.

–No me pidas esto. Jamás me perdonaría si te condeno a una existencia errante –no deseaba eso para el piloto, aunque era una invitación demasiado tentadora. Porque de hacerlo, permanecería con él, sin marchitarse, sin envejecer.

–Treize... –la voz de Marquise fue apagada, vacía. Al parecer, no tenía más fuerzas para hablar.

Khushrenada lo abrazó, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Finalmente, decidió jugar esa última carta que el destino le ponía enfrente.

Zechs cerró los ojos al sentir los labios fríos de Treize sobre su cuello, dejándose llevar por esa caricia mortal y seductora. Fue sólo un momento de dolor cuando los colmillos emergieron y rasgaron la piel, hundiéndose en ella en forma cuidadosa, casi sensual.

Juntando sus últimas fuerzas, Zechs se aferró a Treize, dándole mayor libertad para adueñarse de lo que quedaba de vida en él, mientras un extraño placer lo recorría. Algo muy distinto al pánico que la mordida de uno de esos entes le había provocado, tal vez horas atrás.

Treize dejó de beber el remanente de su sangre para alcanzar sus labios, sellando así ese pacto de inmortalidad entre ellos. Besó sus labios, haciéndolo beber también de la sangre que manaba por una herida auto infligida en su boca; acarició su piel fría mientras lo hacía suyo de esa forma, mientras lo convertía en su creación.

Zechs sintió que una oscuridad cálida y placentera, perfecta en todo sentido, lo envolvía. Y justo en ese momento en que su corazón se detenía y su instinto dejaba de pelear, escuchó las últimas palabras que Treize había dicho como su despedida, con un nuevo significado.

" _Te veré en el otro lado..._ "

Año 197 D.C. Octubre 31.

Sally Po lo observaba con enorme detenimiento, como si intuyese que algo había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Zechs no se inmutó. Continuó con su reporte en forma calculadora y fría.

–La base está privada de sus mecanismos gravitatorios. Lógicamente no hay oxígeno, y nada sobreviviría ahí hasta que se reconstruya y se ponga todo en funcionamiento. Por lo pronto, lo que puedo decirte es que las descripciones de esos hombres no son correctas. No hay monstruos, ni entes sobrenaturales.

–Mostraban heridas muy extrañas, Zechs.

–Los únicos monstruos aquí somos nosotros mismos. Sus heridas pudieron ser causadas por el tipo de armas que usaron los atacantes. Todo indica una batalla normal, entre humanos –Sally guardó silencio, dubitativa, permitiendo que el piloto terminara de entregarle su reporte–. Permaneceré unos días más aquí. Al parecer, los atacantes no han salido del lado oscuro del satélite. Iré a buscarlos.

–¿Necesitarás refuerzos?

–No es necesario, Sally. Tengo lo suficiente para resolver esta situación. Te mantendré informada.

–Está bien. Ten cuidado, Zechs.

–Siempre –esta vez, la sonrisa de Marquise le pareció a la comandante de Preventers un tanto siniestra, aunque no supo definir el porqué–. Preventer Wind, fuera.

Sin más, Zechs apagó toda forma de comunicación del Tallgeese.

En uno de los extremos de la cabina, Treize lo veía con gesto divertido.

–Algunas veces me sorprende tu forma de decir las cosas, Mili. ¿Los únicos monstruos somos nosotros? Fue una retórica muy convincente.

Zechs se levantó del asiento, acercándose a Treize con expresión depredadora.

–Estaba totalmente seguro que me darías la razón en eso. Pero si es por los demás seres que andan por ahí, puedo decirte que no será por mucho tiempo. Iremos por ellos.

–Tenemos todo el tiempo del universo para hacerlo. ¿O quieres ir de cacería en este momento?

Zechs lo abrazó estrechamente, dejando ver sus nuevos colmillos entre su sonrisa. Treize no lo impidió.

–No; ellos pueden esperar. Por lo pronto, podríamos hacer algo mejor. Podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora que ya no estamos atados a él.

Treize asintió, dejando sus labios entreabiertos para recibir la caricia hambrienta del piloto, sintiéndose muy afortunado y feliz.

Ya no estaría solo jamás. La oscuridad en la que se había convertido su existencia ya no sería fría y cruel, pues había encontrado nuevamente su luminoso sentido para continuar resistiéndose a perder su humanidad. En la incierta inmortalidad rodeada de frío y oscuridad había encontrado a Miliardo Peacecraft. Había encontrado esa luz que lo mantendría cuerdo, y la correspondencia a sus largamente acallados sentimientos cuando vivía.

Lo había hallado en lado oscuro de Deimos, la luna que quedaba en la órbita del planeta rojo. Como un presagio de lo que ahora ambos compartían.

Una existencia como entes de la oscuridad.


End file.
